Sen no Kiseki: The Divine Blade of Ash
by Dishonored and Unforgiven
Summary: "When Class Seven disbanded, I lost more of myself than I thought possible. It taught me that I need to learn how to live for myself, no matter how hard it may be for me to change." The growth of a stronger, more independent Rean following the events of Trails of Cold Steel II. Major TOCS I & II spoilers, minor III spoilers. Laura x Rean. Other Pairings. 1-2 year time skip.
1. A Year Later

_Heyo!_ This is my first story on the site, though I've been an avid reader of fanfictions here for a long time. I became a huge fan of the Kiseki series over the past couple months, and I hope that it shows in my writing. The beginning of the story is going to take place in the space between Trails of Cold Steel II and III, during the northern war in the city of Haliask. It's a canon event when it comes to the setting and people participating, though my telling of it isn't exactly how it goes. That's going to be a common theme across the story. Rean's going to be appropriately stronger after fighting for the Erebonian military for a year and a half and will have more techniques in the Eight Leaves One Blade style. While still not at the level of McBurn and Victor Arseid, he'll be able to give anyone a run for their money instead of being destined to lose some battles. Laura's going to be the main pairing in this story because (she's best girl) it fits in with the large part of the story that focuses on Rean furthering himself in the way of the sword.

* * *

_ I won't tell you not to overexert yourself, as I certainly can't promise that I won't. _

Those words played back in Rean Schwarzer's mind, for some reason or another, while he ejected himself from a damaged and depleted Valimar. The last thing he heard before being greeted by the cool November air was the loud ranting of his former instructor, Sara Valestein via Valimar's built-in orbal communication device. Whatever lectures she was yelling out in a concerned fury were probably deserved, considering the fact that Rean piloted his Ashen Knight right into an obvious trap set by the Northern Jaegers.

**_ A short time ago..._**

Several large archaisms were enacting a self-destruct sequence near a group of Haliask's natives that hadn't been evacuated yet. What appeared to be an attempt to destroy access to the bridge leading in and out of Haliask was, to everyone's knowledge, a lure meant to take The Ashen Chevalier out of the fight. Sarah, Claire, and Altina all knew that Rean was a martyr in the making, so seeing him rush into that sort of perilous situation on his own sent all of them into their own state of panic. Throughout the entire invasion on Haliask, Rean fought with the efficiency of a pilot well beyond his age, yet it was like a switch was flipped every time someone nearby was in danger. It was evident that he'd put himself at the risk for the safety of others, and the Northern Jaegers had become increasingly aware of that fact as the war carried on.

He solved the problem in the textbook "Rean Schwarzer" fashion, which involved taking the civilians completely out of harm's way while nearly getting himself killed for their sake. The force of his landing was enough to roughly push them all away, and he performed several rising slashes with Valimar's tachi to send the archaisms into the sky, pushing on the divine knight's strength and speed to keep them all elevated and constantly rising above the battlefield. He finished things with Valimar's Enlightened Domination strike, which left him in the air and, of course, in a vulnerable position. Sweeping strikes would've caused damage to either the civilians or the bridge entrance, so an aerial strike was the only option. It was a decision he'd only come to regret when an exhausted Valimar was assaulted with orbal rockets and attacks from archaisms that were lying in wait.

While it certainly did cause him great pain in the time that he endured it, it was nothing compared to the kind of punishment that Ordine could put out. Regardless, it was a critical attack that caught him when he was vulnerable, so the actual damage received to Valimar in its already exhausted state was more than enough to warrant a swift exit. "Rean! What were you thinking, running off ahead like that?!"

_** Present time**_

The black-clad Ashen Chevalier formed out of a blue flash of light in the sky, falling to the ground from around twenty arge high with a sheathed tachi in his left hand. Rean didn't need to hear the Northern Jaegers to know that they weren't going to take the risk of him being incapacitated from the fall alone. "Hraaaaaaaah!" Grasping at the scar on his chest with his right hand, he tapped into the foreign power within himself once again. A mass of energy swelled around him, one that had only grown larger since its repeated use in his escapades as a military officer for the Erebonian Army. What was once a pulse of power had turned into a wave that threatened to consume all of him, but something always just barely managed to keep him afloat.

_ Still, I want you to always bear in mind that no matter what happens, no matter where I am..._

He slowly exhaled, bringing his hand to the hilt of his blade. He already expected the three archaisms before they rushed towards him from their positions. To kill him would give their forces some temporary relief, but to have him as their prisoner would be an unrivaled advantage. That, he figured, was the only reason that they had to avoid pelting him with their weapons just like they did Valimar. _Or they just don't have confidence in their aim, but I'll go with my gut on this one._ He thought, feeling the influence of his awakened state begin to weaken. While using the Gale strike from the Eight Leaves One Blade's second form would've been preferable, he had no way to tap into that kind of speed with nothing but air to kick off of.

"Flames, tear them asunder." He spoke to his sheathed blade, feeling the power well up within it while it took on a subtle glow in the night sky. He waited, eyes closed, feeling naught but the wind pass him as he descended towards the archaisms. That patience only lasted until his body finally screamed for him to take action, letting him know that it was time. Red eyes opening, the movement of his blade was too subtle for anyone to truly capture. If the sight of him passing right by the machines wasn't surreal enough, the fact that they seemed suspended in time should've done the trick. The only thing that changed in that instance was the fact that Rean's blade was no longer sheathed.

The entire momentum of the Northern Jaegers stopped when the Ashen Chevalier's feet hit the ground, their plans obliterated. "Fifth Form, Morning Moon: Fatal Luminous Divider." Purple flames shot out across the horizon the moment he sheathed his blade, as if he'd cleaved through the very sky itself. The archaisms that sought to catch him were torn apart, left as nothing but scrap. The show of strength wasn't done simply to defend himself, but also to severely demoralize the enemy. They watched their gates fall, stewed in terror for days, and then failed spectacularly in the one trap that could get them the upper hand. Turning to try and find where Valimar had fallen, he was instead treated to the sight of Claire running up to him, nearly out of breath.

"By Aidios...I could slap you right now, Schwarzer." She said, catching her breath while slumped over with her hands on her knees. "Though, you managed to take out the large archaism's that were at the entrance, including ones we weren't even aware of. I figured they were going to detonate them to throw us off, but I didn't expect you to charge in there without even talking to us. What were...!" She composed herself quickly, realizing that she was overstepping the line that made her the "Icy Maiden." Not only that, but there was still plenty of tension between herself and Rean ever since their meeting in Trista Station when she admitted to having suspicions about who his biological father was. From her perspective, the thought of scolding him while such guilt still weighed heavily on her was too much.

"Sorry. I didn't know how much time we had until the archaisms self-destructed, and I knew that the Northern Jaegers were willing to do anything to succeed in their plans if it benefits them right now. I guess they didn't expect me to put up a fight outside of Valimar as well." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Claire noticed that he hadn't made eye contact with her the whole time. While she wanted to clear the air between them, it wasn't the time.

"To be fair, I didn't expect you to pull off an attack like that either. You've improved, Schwarzer. It was well beyond anything you could dish out last year." She didn't know much about the Eight Leaves One Blade style that Rean utilized, but she knew an advanced technique when she saw one. While it didn't quite match what the grandmaster of the Arseid school could dish out, it was obvious that Rean could finally stand on equal footing with the majority of his larger-than-life enemies in Ouroboros. She'd have to keep an eye on him once he finally stopped serving as the Ashen Chevalier. He'd undoubtedly run into things way over his head, just like he did in his first year at Thors.

"A year. I guess it's been around that long, hasn't it, Major Rieveldt? No...Claire." She paused at his words, surprise briefly flashing across her features. _I was being childish then and I've been keeping it up until now. She had her circumstances, and what's done is done._ "Look, as for what happened with the Chancellor-"

"Rean." A small girl spoke, one with long, silver hair and light green eyes. Altina. He didn't bother to ask how she suddenly got there out of nowhere. He'd long accepted the fact that it was impossible for him to sense her presence. "We've discovered the location of The Ashen Knight, Valimar. Sara has requested Claire's assistance in securing it and evacuating the rest of the civilians. You and I are to apprehend the Northern Jaeger's leaders with a few bracers to act as our reinforcements. Are you ready to activate a combat link?" She tilted her head in curiosity, once again not realizing how adorable she could unintentionally be. She had a head that was destined to be patted for the rest of time itself, and Rean would answer the call.

"Sorry Claire, we'll have to continue this later. I leave Valimar in your hands." He made eye contact for the first time in around a year and was met with an expression that was far from unhappy. _Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page, and that we can move past this._

"I'll make sure to take good care of it, Rean. Be careful in there." That trademark small smile of hers adorned her lips, and with it came plenty of nostalgia. With all said and done, she turned and set to locate Sara.

Rean's eyes went to the smoking building that was meant to contain the upper echelon of the Northern Jaegers. The lower floors seemed to constantly spill out small archaisms that were proving to be a handful for the RMP and the intermediate-level Bracers who were tagging along. Sara, Clara, Altina, and Rean were devising a plan of attack when the large archaisms nearly blew themselves up. _There's no doubt in my mind that the enemy hasn't pulled their last trump card yet, or they'd be surrendering right now. I know I'll need this power, but can I keep this up?_ He placed his right hand over his heart, feeling the power still swelling, growing, getting ready to let out another wave of negative energy.

_ My heart is always with you...Please, never forget that. _

"Laura." He muttered her name, remembering the way her cheeks reddened while she searched his eyes with her amber ones, the feeling of holding her close on their last morning together before she'd board the train on her journey to Legram later that day. It was the last time he saw her, but he still thought of her more warmly than anyone else. _Once this war is finished, and I'm done graduating. Then, I'll pursue you relentlessly._ Lost in his thoughts, it was only the voice of the person next to him that brought him back to reality.

"Are you ready to form a combat link?" She repeated, just as robotically as the first time. She sensed that he was going through something personal, but whatever it was most likely paled to their current circumstances.

"Ready, Altina. I'm feeling pretty strong right now, so I should be able to keep up our link along with this form until we're finished. ARCUS, activate." Blue circles appeared beneath them along with the line that bound their strength together. Placing his sheathe back in its normal position, he smiled at the silver-haired girl. "I'm counting on you. Let's go win this war."

"Right." Was her simple response to his lively cheer. There was some doubt in her eyes, though, that he failed to notice. It wasn't her first time working with the Ashen Chevalier. Ever since producing positive results with him in terms of combat aptitude from their battle beneath Crossbell, she'd frequently been sent on whatever mission he happened to get wrapped up in for the sake of collecting more data. It was because of their multiple encounters that she was acutely aware of how often the military pressed him into using his incredible latent power, and how much of a toll it'd take on him to keep control. _Rean. I can't understand why you're so willing to sacrifice yourself on these battlefields that mean nothing to you, for these people you've never met._ The words dared to escape her lips, but she wouldn't allow it. She knew that no matter what his response was, it'd all lead to the same question. One she had in her mind ever since she first bore witness to the reckless behavior that was such a contrast to his intelligent, level-headed self that constantly saw him thrust into the position of leader.

_ Do you not value your life above anyone else's? Are you willing to die for anything? Does the sight of a 'future' escape you as well?_

* * *

I'm hoping that this was a compelling start to the story. Events after the war ends are going to likely jump in months until the point that marks the beginning of TOCS III. I'm sort of lost on what the other pairings should be, so I'd love some reviews that could give me ideas on that front. I'm also tossing around the thought of making one-shots detailing the build-up of Laura and Rean's romance up until this point, and putting any lemons off to the side as rated M one-shots. Again, all ideas are appreciated.


	2. The Northern War

**This chapter is going to be one primarily focused on subtle Rean/Altina interaction, progressing through the compound, and the introduction of Rean's enemies for the next chapter. More character interactions/SOL are going to take part in the next one following the battle. **

"This war ends when we apprehend the upper echelon. Right, Altina?" Asked Rean, who approached the barricade that had long since been broken through by the Railway Military Police. Red eyes were locked onto the sturdy building that stood as a beacon of hope to the people of Haliask after the North Ambrian Disaster that saw much of the capital turned into salt. It wasn't the building that housed the parliament or their sponsors from the Septian Church. No, it was the home of the Northern Jaegers, who once started out as a small vigilante group after the Salt Pale.

"Affirmative. After we complete our infiltration, the forces at the Northern Jeager's major line of defense will be without communications or orders. The defense will likely be abandoned once Major Le Guin's Panzer Soldat unit resumes their advance in the morning. This plan has a remarkably high success rate." She answered, remaining still while waiting for her partner to advance.

"So we're crushing their motivation by apprehending their leaders. They'll be left to stir in uncertainty all night until the deadline ends tomorrow morning. Now I see..." He frowned, finally advancing on the jaeger compound. _It's no surprise that Instructor Sara wanted to stay behind with Valimar. This is going to be the absolute end of the Northern Jeager's._ Rean thought. He already made the assumption that she only showed up because some bracers from her guild were drafted, but it was becoming more apparent that there was something more to it for her.

"..." Altina exclaimed quietly, deciding to bury her curiosity about the strange way Rean let his sentence trail off. So long as his emotions didn't interfere with the mission, she had no reason to interject. There was one thing that concerned her, though. "If you plan on using that form until the mission is over, I can utilize Claimh Solais to its fullest extent as well so that we can finish faster." She offered, looking up at her partner.

"With any luck, there shouldn't be any need for that." Rean responded, turning his gaze towards her to offer a reassuring smile while continuing his stride. "If we knew what to expect it'd be a different story, but anything can happen in there. If it's okay with you, I'd be a lot more comfortable about going all out if you're focusing on arts to protect both of us." He had no doubt that Claimh Solais could protect her when it came down to it, especially given all the times it proved that in their previous missions together.

"Understood. I approve of that course of action as well." She answered. In truth, that was her preference in the beginning, and she was glad that he offered the idea on his own. The data produced from her and Rean working at their maximum capacities would be a dream for the Intelligence department, but it was hardly the optimal course of action given the unknown circumstances. She stopped walking in order to open her ARCUS unit and switch around her quartz to a more Arts-focused setup.

Rean paused his pace as well to hold a hand out, already knowing how the process went after what felt like ages of switching out quartz between all the members of class seven. The silver-haired girl deposited everything that she was taking out into his hand so that he could slot them all into a tray that he removed from his coat pocket. Quick and efficient, he put the tray away once more and continued with Altina into the parking garage of Haliask's military facility.

_Moments later_

The RMP's orbal firearms were loud enough to let the pair know that the fighting was still carrying on before they even arrived on site. Rean realized the situation quickly. Archaism's similar to the ones he first started encountering during the assault on Garrelia Fortress were coming from well-fortified entrances in the facility. They were being held back by a continuous amount of gunfire from the RMP and arts from the intermediate Bracer Guild members, but it was impossible to advance without a larger force. They were all waiting for one thing.

"Officers Schwarzer and Orion from the Special Infiltration Unit. What's the current situation." Rean asked one of the units from the RMP who was taking cover behind one of their vans, making sure to raise his voice above the gunfire enough for the man to hear him. He remained out of sight from the enemy for the time being as well. So long as the archaism's hadn't caught him or Altina on their sensors, they'd be able to break through the line with some ease while they were still scrambling.

"Officers? You two barely look old enough to-..." He paused, jade-colored eyes narrowing while he took a moment to look over the both of them. The obvious elder of the two had a terrifying presence and had the look of a man who knew how to carry himself. The girl, despite her apparent age, looked the least phased out of everyone he saw both before and after the gunfire started. The only thing he could read from her cold, neutral eyes were the words "get on with it." There was something quite familiar with the getup of the man as well. "I'm Sergeant McElroy. Apologies. I was only told that your unit would consist of The Ashen Chevalier and the Black Rabbit, and I wasn't expecting anyone so young. Anyways, we've got their communications cut with a jammer down here, so this should be the only place that they care about attacking" He explained, raising his hand in a gesture that pointed to the enemies on the other side of the van. "Right now, we're at a definite stalemate. This building is loaded with a lot more of these scrap monstrosities than anyone could've predicted, so we can only just take out a wave of them before another takes their place. We'd blow through the ceiling to create another route, but this place was built tough after the Salt Pale tore this capital apart almost thirty years ago."

"The ceiling is an optimal infiltration route." Altina interjected just as Rean was about to speak. She raised her arm and called out to the mysterious construct of the Black Workshop. "Claimh Solais." The black creation appeared from thin air as always, speaking in a language that only the black and white rabbits could understand.

"I-...ugh." The RMP sergeant almost exclaimed out in surprise until a sigh caught up with him instead. "Not even going to question it with all that goes on these days. Major Rieveldt's crazy efficiency is enough proof that this world is ridiculous." He muttered, the sound getting drowned out over the gunfire.

As amused as Rean was with Seargent McElroy's uniquely tame reaction to seeing Solais for the first time, he knew that there was no time to waste on poking fun. "Alright then. You bash through the ceiling and I'll hitch a ride with you to the first floor. I'll cover us, of course. McElroy, I'll do my best to give you all some leverage on the enemy. Keep the pressure up, no matter what." He said, sporting the kind of smile that was way too confident to falter. He looked back at Altina to confirm whether or not she was ready. When they both nodded in unison, he put the plan into action.

Claimh Solais was the first to advance, taking the immediate attention of the archaism's once it was in their sensors. The firepower that they put into the strange construct was rendered useless by the incredibly tough material it was made from. Rean took that moment of opportunity to leap over the RMP van while Altina leaped towards Claimh Solais. Building up his power with a roar, Rean drew his tachi, sending out a wave of energy that erupted from his awakened form. The purple flames once more decimated the archaisms, clearing a wave for the other forces to advance. "Press the attack! Don't let them take back any footing!" He reinforced any motivation that might've been sapped from the long stalemate with his cheer, prompting the bracers to start preparing defensive arts for a heavy push.

Altina had Claimh Solais hover just below Rean in order to catch him. They both shifted to hang onto the back and shoulders of the construct while it flew up to the high ceiling. "Black barrier." She ordered, a red glow covering them both before it started laying into the ceiling with incredible force, basically digging them through to the next floor while rubble all but bounced off of them from the defensive shield. In no time, they went from the garage to the first floor, busting through in a display that was anything but subtle.

"Everyone fire, now!"

The gunfire that met their position wasn't any surprise. "I'm counting on you, Altina." Rean said, diving into the action after. The moment that the glyph for an activated ARCUS appeared beneath her, their victory was certain.

_Several minutes later_

There was no more resistance once they reached the top floor. They'd knocked every jaeger unconscious so far for the RMP to take care of, and all of their archaisms were taken out save for the excessive amount of units in the parking garage. There was just one long hallway that led to an open door. "Be ready for anything, Rean. If you feel like you're weakening, fall back and let me take the lead." She said, keeping her eyes forward.

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, despite knowing how much such things annoyed her. "If I didn't know any better, Altina, I'd say that you were worried about me." He responded to her words that appeared rather blunt on the surface, but it was actually the closest he'd come to her saying "be careful."

"Time's wasting." Was her simple response, and she punctuated it by walking to the door at the end of the hall without waiting on him. _He's so_ _inefficient_. She thought, though there was no denying that she preferred working with him when he was smiling or having his own fun. She'd never utter the words, but she was glad that he wasn't letting the negative parts of the Northern War get to him. Namely the fact that the North Ambrian people had been dealt a terrible hand and that the Chancellor wasted no time in pressing for war once negotiations were broken by the jaegers.

Neither of them expected the sight that awaited them once they walked through the door. Two men and a woman waited for them, standing on the other side of a large, open room. The area itself seemed to have been an office of some sort, but it was cleared of all its furnishings to make for something that resembled an arena instead. There was a large exit behind the group that seemed to lead out to a balcony of some sort, and Rean's enhanced vision in his awakened state could pick up the sight of smoke on the other side. Even with their home falling, they still stood still. As if they were waiting for him to take one step further, and so he did.

"It's quite rare for a man as old as I to meet a new hero. The Ashen Chevalier, no less. Storied member of Thor's Class Seven, and a pupil to our very own Sara. While I am saddened that I could not see how she has grown today, I'm still honored to meet one that she has personally taught." The man was definitely on the back end of his years, with a nasty scar trailing down from his right cheek to somewhere beneath thick, maroon coat. He had gray stubble and hair of the same color that was tied back, with pale skin and a piercing, ocean blue gaze. To see him as a feeble old man would be a mistake. He was made hardy under the endlessly frigid temperature of North Ambria, with the tip of a wicked-looking spear poking out over his left shoulder. It was impossible for Rean to see it as anything but an Eastern weapon. His posture had no signs of slouching, and his age didn't betray his appearance in any way, shape, or form.

"Taught well, too. I didn't expect to see you again after the trap we laid out for you. I don't think anyone expected you to be just as dangerous outside of the Ashen Knight as you are inside." The younger man spoke with more venom than his senior, but in some odd way, Rean could still tell that there was a layer of respect that could be found. He had light, mint green hair that was kept short with the same deep blue eyes as his senior, but with far less experience etched into his features. His height and built was an instant reminder of Gaius, and he was leaning against a ridiculously large blade that was propped against the wall. While Laura and Le Guin already had the monopoly on swinging large swords around, Rean's current company wielded something that was the odd combination of a butchers knife with a greatsword. He wore run of the mill Northern Jaeger gear with the typical colors that went from pale blue to purple with armor protecting the shins, arms, and chest. The greatest exception would be the large coat that hung off of his shoulders, one that spoke loudly to the world that he was somebody important in the jaegers and needed to be recognized.

"We wouldn't need to cut it so close if you didn't send all of our other brothers and sisters up against the Panzer Soldat units. You put way too much faith in these machines, Zeke." The woman spoke up, one who appeared remarkably frail when compared to the other two. If the man she was scolding reminded him of a powerful cobra, then he pictured a spider when taking in the sight of her. She was thin, much like Alisa's mother, though not as tall. She wore the Northern Jaeger uniform without any of the armored pieces and had a utility belt with several malicious instruments attached, along with a large dagger sitting on her lower back that he could see when she turned to face the younger of the two men. She had the darkest head of hair that he'd ever seen that was pulled back into a ponytail. Beneath smokey, dark eyes touched with mascara was a beauty mark on the left side. Everything seemed to contrast with her pale skin, and she was undeniably beautiful save for her almost unhealthily thin form.

"Sorry. I don't think I'll match up to what Instructor Sara can do, but I can't let that get in the way of finishing what I came here for. The Imperial Army of Erebonia demands that you be taken into custody to answer for your crimes against Celdic." Rean spoke, placing his left hand over the hilt of his tachi as a warning. His words came with the demanding tone that came from leading his class through the worst that the world had to offer and acting as Erebonia's hero regardless of what he felt. One thing he gained from all of his trails was an indomitable conviction. Still, he wasn't looking forward to doing battle with the senior of the group who reminded him so much of his own master from impressions alone. "The building will soon be secured, and the Railway Military Police will lock down the area. Please, come peacefully. North Ambria has suffered enough."

"**Ahahahaha!**" Rean was shocked by the response that he received from the elder and noticed that the other two seemed to have their own amused expressions.

"Boy, I imagine that your teacher didn't teach you about what a jaegers life really is. Why she left. We fight for what's ours, even if its only scraps. It's the meager existence that we put together in the only way we knew how. Was it right? No. We're far from good people, but even bad families are still family. North Ambria's dead. Been dead since this city got turned to salt and the ground got choked out. Our lord ran, and the people wouldn't take him back anymore. I imagine that pretty soon, new life is going to breathe its way into this place, and we'll have a new lord with more money than we know what to do with and a real military. It'll have a fancy new name that's not North Ambria anymore, and I'm sure you know that maggots like us? We have no place in a living, breathing thing like that." With his speech said and done, the elder drew his naginata and entered an imposing stance, staring Rean down with a lively smile on his face. "Sara's father was a rival of mine, and he went out pretty damn well. I'm just not one to be outdone."

Before he could rush forward into battle, a purple shot of energy came from behind Rean and towards the senior of the room. With time moving slower at that moment for the Ashen Chevalier given the shock of the situation, he was able to clearly recognize exactly what kind of attack that was. The younger man, Zeke, swung his sword out faster than anyone could've reasonably expected him to in order to put himself between the shot and the elder, only to get scooted back into the man from the force of Sara Valstein's purple lightning expanding out on impact.

"Trying to die better than someone else doesn't make for great competition, Ayden. I can't watch you put your kids through the same thing my dad did." Sara's expression was far more serious than Rean was used to. He'd heard from the others how she took out an entire squad of Northern Jeager's in an almost vengeful fashion. Regardless of whether or not he knew all the details of her old life, he was just glad to have her around for the battle that would soon take place.

"There she is. Thought you'd never show up, Sara. Heard you're a pretty big deal in Erebonia nowadays, even if your student has been winning all the popularity contests. " Zeke teased, getting himself into form after weathering off the instructors 'warning shot.'

"A-rank bracer at a young age and mentor of the class that changed the tides of war in Erebonia. Shall we see how you measure up against someone who didn't run away from the life she was given?" Said the woman amongst the jaegers, smoothly drawing a knife with one hand while the other popped a cap of what Rean could only assume to be poison from her utility belt, running it slowly along the blade as if she was taunting them before getting into her own stance.

Sara let go of a long, drawn-out sigh, aiming her orbal pistol at the girl. "I have some unfinished business with Anette here. Mind if I handle her while you and Altina take out the glory seekers?" She asked in a tone that let him know that she was already done with the whole thing before it had even begun.

Rean and Altina nodded in unison, the former removing his tachi from its spot on his hip while the latter summoned her large, intimidating doll.

"Special Infiltration Unit: Commence operation!" Rean called out, entering the draw stance that he learned from the Second Form of his weapon style and taking a leap towards his opponents.


	3. End of war, prelude to change

"Second form: Gale!"

Rean immediately found himself in the thick of things, closing the distance between him and Zeke in a flash of speed while drawing his blade. The quick, instantaneous movements always took a toll, but he hoped that it would give him an early advantage. His movements were finally on the level of Arios after all, if only for the Gale technique. Appearing on the other side of the two, he was surprised to find the eldest of the group, Ayden, in front of him with the pointy end of a naginata coming right at him. In that small moment, he could see the blood from the cuts to the man's arms and legs already starting to seep through his clothing.

_Nothing less than lethal strikes are going to do it._

Thanks to the combat link, he was already well aware that Altina was moving to cover his flank from a counter-strike from Zeke, and the loud *WHOMP* that could only come from being hit with a punch from Claimh Solais was more than enough proof. Rean's attention couldn't be stripped from Ayden, though. He was well aware that he was in the presence of a master when it came to the far-eastern spear. He managed to move his scabbard fast enough to deflect the strike, but couldn't attack in time before the man spun back with a wide, sweeping strike that created distance between them. Defending against the attack with his blade, he lashed back out with it in order to complete the Arcane Gale, sending out a wave of fire and negative power.

"Raaaah! Serpent's Spiral!" The old man shouted out, launching back towards Rean to continue his assault. The tip of his weapon pierced the arcane wave, which was enough of a warning on its own. What Rean anticipated to be one powerful strike turned out to be a flurry beyond his wildest expectations. For every slash with the naginata that flowed out, another followed that continued the momentum and made it that much more powerful. Every time an apparent opening opened, he countered Rean's advance with a flurry of stabs with his blade. It was a dance that seemed to last forever. As the speed increased, small cuts opened on both parties. When it came down purely to skill with a weapon, the elder surely excelled, but the sensory advantage that the Ashen Chevalier possessed along with his incredible dormant power and resilience was enough to even the gap.

The younger of the two evenly matched opponents sought to tilt the balance with a plan. Advancing forward, he knew that Ayden was going to stab out with his weapon, which resulted in a decisive counter as Rean's scabbard deflected the tip of the naginata upwards. Then, when he sought to put all his speed and force into the opening, a great force tore into his side, sending him far enough to almost get plunged into Sara's fight.

He gasped, feeling the blood trickle down from what was likely a nasty cut. If he didn't have what remained of Claimh Solais' barrier, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being split in half from that attack. It was a fight for breath with his mind running a mile a second. Rean knew Sara couldn't get distracted with worrying over him, and Altina wouldn't be able to hold out against both Zeke and Ayden on her own. Still, his legs were wobbly from the sheer shock of the blow, with or without the blood loss.

_ Those strikes weren't meant to defeat me, it was to take up my concentration so that I wouldn't expect the second attack. _

He managed to get himself up onto one knee, still gripping his tachi and sheathe in his hands as if they'd evaporate if he let them go. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears disappeared long enough to let him know that Sara was still doing her best and that Altina was doing what she could with Claimh Solais while still trying to cast Arts to heal him.

_Am I really letting this happen again? AGAIN?!_

His thoughts went back to each fight that ended up with him on his knees, only to be saved once more. Defeated by Crow, outclassed entirely by McBurn - hell, just about everyone in Ouroboros stood ahead of him whenever he wasn't in his activated state. Every person he was meant to defeat just made a laughable example out of him, pounding him into the dirt. What did he do about it?

_I blame this power of mine. Again and again. I fight until I reach that point and then I just...I get..._

"Rean!"

He only realized that he'd been slipping into a nearly unconscious state with his thoughts when he heard that voice and his eyes opened. He'd never heard her say anything with such concern or urgency, but there it was. Altina, watching over him with her back to the enemy and Claimh Solais defending them with everything it could do. He could feel the effects of Tearal start closing his wound, and his situational awareness returned in what felt like a wave of wrath. That second wave of negative energy had finally come to wash over him, and he was fully committed to riding it to wherever it took him at that moment.

He shoved Altina out of the way right in time, since Claimh Solais had also finally been moved to the side. Crossing his blade together with its scabbard, he rushed forwards and fanned them out, deflecting the incoming attacks of both the naginata and the strange greatsword in a cross-slash that sent out a torrent of fire and wrath. "Seventh Form: Hissatsu!" He shouted, his voice carrying that disturbing echo that took place whenever he was in the true throes of his awakened state.

"Zeke!" Shouted Ayden, both of them being sent back but only one managing to keep a hold of their weapon, as well as their consciousness. Zeke had a smoking wound on his chest that would definitely need to be looked at. A fair bit of revenge, really.

"Fine. If you're so eager to see this to its end, I'll see you off in true jaeger fashion." The old man spun his naginata into a new stance, amassing his strength.

"Altina. I want you to cast a shield art on me, then take care of the wounds of the other. With the way I cut him, I'm sure that he's still burning." He said, then brought his blade into an upside-down position with the scabbard crossing it. "Flames, gather around my blade. Form of the Karmic Flame, bestow unto me your wings." With those words, flames engulfed both the tachi and its scabbard, and he sheathed the weapon in one smooth motion, entering a draw stance.

"Rean, you've been in that state for much longer than I've ever seen before. What are you doing?" Years of practice couldn't stop the tinge of worry that seeped into her tone, and she nearly winced at that very thing. It was baffling, but her concern for her partner's safety was more of a priority.

"Even if it's for a moment, I'm finally giving this...this damn power what it wants. I'll use it." The power in his scabbard intensified, the flames darkening and quickly filling the room with smoke. His eyes, once red, had taken on a much more terrible hue of black and gold that had only been seen on McBurn. A red glow came from his chest regardless of the clothing that covered it, and Rean knew that the power was growing further than he could have ever comprehended previously.

"Wait, stop this! What are you-" Shouted Sara, who had only just managed to catch sight of her student doing something that appeared dangerously reckless, with or without all the actual details of what was actually going on.

"For Haliask! For the Northern Jaegers! Fang of the great serpent!" Ayden shouted, a razor-sharp wind being brought forward from the rapid spinning of his weapon. With one final roar of battle, he lunged towards Rean, planning to take him out and even the odds of the battle with one strike.

"Incandescent Hellfire," Rean spoke as softly as he possibly could in his enraged state, meeting the elder halfway. He met Ayden's downward strike with a vicious upwards slash that spewed flames, likely forcing the others in the room to retreat onto the balcony. It vaporized the weapon and the attack of the Northern Jeager's leader, while only leaving a fairly superficial cut on the man himself that saw his coat torn apart and burned.

Still lit with the fire of determination, Ayden pressed forwards without his weapon and sought to use his hands to disarm his opponent, until his body just...paused. He made eye contact with Rean, and it was like time stood still. The flames had turned black and moved irregularly across the ceiling, burning through it, following the path of its masters raised tachi.

"Third form: Fatal impact."

It wasn't until Rean moved a muscle that Ayden's eyes widened in what could only be described as terror. His whole body lurching back, eyes closed, teeth clenched as he faced down what could possibly be his end, until...

Nothing.

The fire burned, but Rean's blade was cleaned of it, and his eyes held a far-off, glossy look. They went slowly from gold to red, then the whites of his eyes returned. Finally, another instance passed and his ruby hues were lilac and struggling to stay open. His hair went from white to black, and his tachi fell to the floor from his hand with a loud *CLANG* that sounded as loud as an explosion to the Jaeger leader, even if it was just a byproduct of fear.

"I...I win..." Were the young man's last words before he collapsed into the arms of his enemy, unconscious in the blink of an eye.

_Minutes later_

Zeke sat up outside, prodding at his first real scar. Altina dragged him out of the smoke-filled room earlier to the balcony to heal him after she cast a barrier art on her teammate. While she could close the wound, there was nothing in her power that she could do about the scarring. It was a nasty attack. His sister, Anette, had just come by as well to throw a blanket onto him. The attacks that both he and their father suffered left them lacking a fair bit in the clothing department. It had been some time since the battle ended, and they needed to prepare for the long trip out of Haliask and into the RMP's custody.

Ayden kneeled before Rean's fallen body, the young man laid down respectfully on his back with his weapon beside him The remains of his coat were piled together beneath the Ashen Chevalier's head as a makeshift pillow.

"So, what happened exactly? You just ordered Anette to stop fighting and said that you were turning yourself in. You taught _me_ hand-to-hand combat, so I know that losing your weapon isn't enough to make you quit. You won, didn't you?" Sara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Ayden had always been stubborn, through all stages of his life. It wasn't like him to throw in the towel early.

"No, I didn't."

"Wait, what? Then- then why did-"

"I've lived in North Ambria my whole, long life. I've trained and fought alongside the Northern Jaeger's even back when we were still called the Armed Forces of the Principality. I mastered the naginata and devoted myself to living life to the fullest, without fear. I...I've never faltered like the way I did in front of this boy. If you don't mind, how old is he? Who is this boy, really?"

"Rean's nineteen right now, and he'll be graduating from Thor's soon. He may not say anything, but he's been without a place to really belong for a whole year. When his first-year class disbanded, he threw himself into doing work for the Imperial Army due to him being given the title of Ashen Chevalier. He feels like it's his responsibility. Add the fact that he's seen all his friends since then except for the girl he's head-over-heels for and whatever that monstrous energy is...heh, well, you get quite the package." She crouched down near his head and brushed some of his dark hair from his face. He'd grown even more than Crow and Angelica when they were at his age, which was saying something. She wondered if he was so busy trying to grow up too fast that it was actually having an effect on his body.

"Not even twenty winters on this boy and he beat out my lifetime of training. Even without the flames he used, the barrier he requested and his swordsmanship would have still made my knee bend. Hah, I suppose that being shaken to the core from fear by the Ashen Chevalier of all people can still be seen as quite the achievement." He beamed, only to be smacked on the back by the A-rank bracer.

"Don't even think you're getting that glory. Rean's humble to the point that he'll go the rest of his life talking about how he wishes he could match up to your skill even slightly. He could've handily defeated dad and then said that he only won because of the wind blowing slightly different that day." She laughed, earning a rather bewildered expression from Ayden at that moment.

"I'm glad. It's nice to know that you can speak about him again."

"Yeah, yeah. We don't have time for the waterworks. It's time for our home to live again, Ayden, with or without us."

_Three days later_

Lilac eyes slowly opened up to a neat, white room that Rean Schwarzer wasn't at all familiar with. Regardless, it was pretty easy to figure out that he was in an infirmary of some sort. The beeping of his heart monitor steadily came into focus, and he let out a long, fulfilling exhale.

"I feel so weak." He muttered, raising a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, look who happened to wake up. I thought you were going to sleep in for a whole month again." Spoke a very familiar voice, one that was quite distinct.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rean waited for his blurry vision to fix itself before trying to find where that voice came from. "Oh. Machias, hey. It's been about three months, right? How've you been doing with school?" He asked with no small amount of grogginess, a mirthful smile on his lips. Running into a member of class seven was just as important to him as seeing Elise or his parents.

"You!..." He paused before getting too worked out, very self-aware of just how standoffish he could get at ridiculous things. "You never change, do you, Rean? You're the one sitting in a hospital bed and the first thing you do is ask how I'm doing." He huffed, though there was no hiding that smile that tugged at the side of his mouth. "I swear, it's like you grow physically each time I see you, but mentally it's just another day in Class Seven for Rean Schwarzer."

"Ah, well. I can't say you're wrong. It does seem like a trait that's only shared between myself and Towa. Actually, she's more likely to ask if the whole world infrastructure collapsed because she napped an hour longer than she should have." He joked, rubbing at the back of his head with an apologetic smile.

"Well, there's quite the difference between an hour and three days. I'm pretty sure three days without her insane work ethic actually would throw out some sort of balance in the world." He crossed his arms, watching the emotions pass one after the other on his old classmate's face. Just as he figured, it seemed that Rean had no idea on how long he was out.

"Three days...Wait. Three days. So, the war- does that mean the war-"

"The war is over, Rean. To what I've heard from Instructor Sara, a large part of Erebonia's victory lends itself to you. If it weren't for your team, there likely would have been serious casualties on the North Ambrian side. As for the place itself..." He turned his gaze from Rean, staring intently out the window past him. "I heard from my father that the chancellor plans to annex North Ambria into Erebonia. While I see it doing great things for those lands, I can't imagine the Septian Church or Calvard taking it well."

Rean chuckled dryly, that smile of his twisting into something more cynical. "So what if they don't take it well? An attack happens, we start a war, and I fly in as the Ashen Chevalier to conquer more land under the guise of defeating Erebonia's wicked enemies. I figure that's how this plays out now. I should've realized it back in Crossbell."

"Nobody said you have to keep fighting Erebonia's wars. You could stop it at any time. All you have to do is finish this last year at Thor's and then pick out the life **you** want. Take your role as heir of the Schwarzer house, explore the world, maybe even make something out of that empty Bracer guild in Legram."

Rean bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to ignore that obvious attempt to use Laura to influence his decision. "It's not that easy, Machias. You know what happened to Crow. The moment I step out of being the Ashen Chevalier, the empire will just find another person and Osborne will twist them into being the next dog of the military. They need a hero to make it look like anything but world domination."

"Crow's dead, Rean. Crow's dead, and you're the one who made the choice to follow in his footsteps. It's got nothing to do with honoring him, and even less to do with the chancellor. You just can't help but throw yourself onto the blade for everyone else! You're stuck on thinking that things will be somehow better if you sacrifice yourself, but you don't pay any mind to how much it h-"

*Knock Knock*

Machias was tense. Rean was more shaken than he thought he'd be. A bomb was just dropped in the room, and whoever was at the door picked a terrible time to come knocking.

"Come in," Machias spoke, getting up from his seat and moving to the other side of the room. The door opened and he gave it a second before offering a respectful bow. "Major Claire. I didn't know that you were in the area."

In came Claire, in RMP attire with that almost permanent small smile adorning her features. "Investigator Regnitz. It's a pleasure to meet you here. I'm sorry to cut this short, but is it possible for me to speak to Rean alone for a moment?" She asked as if it would be easy to just say no to her. It wasn't easy to deny the one running things in an elite military division like hers.

"Investigator...Machias, you graduated? I'm so sorry, I had no idea - that and you did it so fast, I wish I knew so that I could be there." He stumbled over his words, a mixture of happiness for his friend and panic regarding the circumstances overcoming him.

The green-haired boy smiled and nodded. "No worries, Rean, I purposefully didn't send out an invitation. I was following the situation with North Ambria closely and figured you'd have a lot of moving around to do. That and the importance of this time for Thor's second-year students led to my decision. Though, if you want to make it up to me, give me a call on my ARCUS when you're released. We'll grab drinks. I'll see about inviting Elliot and Alisa since they should be nearby." He left without giving the other man much time to say anything, leaving a whole mess of things up in the air. It was troubling but likely for the best.

"I suppose I should commend both of you for not offering a woman on-duty drinks, but I still feel a bit left out." She teased, the memory of being in anything like a bar with the RMP Major leaving a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. He could still feel Alisa's eyes burning into the back of his head.

He looked away from her, knowing full well that she wanted to embarrass him. "Well, it's not like I'd mind it whenever you're not working. Not now, at least. I guess it goes without saying that yes, I've forgiven you about Osborne." He finished, bringing his eyes back to hers while offering the best friendly smile he could muster following the recent outburst with Machias. "With that said, I should be honest. When I found out and got immediately named the Ashen Chevalier after that, it all pressured me into feeling obligated to do everything I did in Crossbell. In North Ambria too, to some extent. I probably wouldn't have participated in any military activities during my time at Thor's if things hadn't gone the way they did. I'm just telling you all this to let you know that I don't blame you for it."

Her smile widened in response to his words. Seeing the look of sincere happiness and relief she made forced his eyes to avert once more, knowing that his cheeks were burning further.

_She's far too cute for her own good. There's no way that this can be the RMP's major, yet I couldn't imagine anyone else doing it. _

_ "_Well luckily for you, I get to return your good news with some of my own We have an operation for you in Crossbell. Nothing like before, just a few operations with their special force to foster goodwill between Erebonia's hero and its latest addition. The reason why should be more obvious with this." She walked over to his hospital bed and pulled a letter from her shirt pocket, handing it to Rean.

Taking the letter, curiosity made him tear into the contents without hesitation. "Wait..." He double-checked to make sure that he wasn't reading incorrectly. "This is an offer to teach at a new Thor's branch academy after I graduate. If I'm guessing correctly, this is going to focus on students from Heimdallr, Crossbell and North Ambria. It's basically taking class seven's premise to another level. Not only do we get nobles and commoners, but both of them and foreigners. What better way to foster relations between the three than by having the Ashen Chevalier teach, I suppose." He thought for a moment, closing his eyes.

"This pulls the name of Erebonia's hero out of topics like war and annexation, right? Switching out conquering for a friendlier approach?"

"You know I can't answer that, Rean, but can I assume your reaction shows that you're considering it?"

"I'd be lying to your face if I told you that I wasn't interested. I'd rather come to a decision after I've spent some time in Crossbell, though. When am I expected over there?"

"Well, nobody knew you were such a deep sleeper. Normally I'd give you more time, but you're really due as soon as possible."

Rean blinked in response. "I'm guessing you knew that Machias and I were going through something, which is why you didn't say anything about this when he proposed drinks?"

"Never let anyone ever tell you that you aren't a perceptive man, Rean." Was her playful reply, though her softened gaze and body language confirmed it.

"Well, what's our transportation? If we want to be in Crossbell before evening, I'm not sure that the train is going to cut it."

"Firstly, we're quite far from North Ambria now. I'm sure you're still in the process of waking up, but we're in Heimdallr right now. While we could board the train and still making it relatively early, we'll be taking an airship anyways so that no time is wasted in getting you settled in Crossbell."

Rean rested his head back on his pillow, letting out a sigh. "Taken from the capital of North Ambria to Heimdallr - which I should've pieced together because of Machias - then immediately sent to Crossbell. I'm also requested as a teacher for a new Thor's Branch Academy. Anything else I should know?" He asked, kicking his legs out of bed and then slowly bringing the rest of himself along. He'd probably need to stop at an inn for a shower and a change of clothes that he hoped Claire brought with her.

"Well I, unfortunately, will not be tagging along. Your captain should be familiar, though. We have both Victor Arseid and Towa Herschel onboard, with the former acting as the current captain."

Rean felt like his entire world had gone back into slow motion when he heard his name. Thoughts of Laura were followed by countless questions he wanted to ask.

_And there I was, thinking that I had enough on my plate. _


End file.
